Yellow and Blue
by The Black Berry
Summary: Oshawott está apaixonado por alguém. Mas ele tem muito medo de admitir, de que dê tudo errado. Será que ele consegue? Aviso: YAOI e se não gosta, não leia.


Autora: Mary913

Rated: T

Resumo: Oshawott está apaixonado por alguém. Mas ele tem muito medo de admitir, que dê tudo errado. Será que ele consegue? Aviso: YAOI.

Disclaimer: Pókemon não me pertence, nem o Pikachu e Oshawott, nada disso aconteceu, é apenas ficção e não tem fins lucrativos.

Aviso: Homossexualidade. Se não gosta, não leia.

Era um dia lindo em Pokepark.

Todos os Pókemons estavam brincando felizes, mas menos o Oshawott. Havia algo de errado com ele? Tava doente? Bom... Havia algo perturbando ele. Pois ninguém reconhecia seus sentimentos. Ele foi num lugar vazio, onde não tinha ninguém. Um lugar bem calmo.

Oshawott: (Olhando em um rio e olhava o seu rosto refletindo na água, triste) Por que ele não admite logo que ama?

Pois é, ele ama o Pikachu (sério o.Ó, enfim, continuando). Eles eram bem amigos, e Oshawott não queria isso. Queria ser mais do que amigos. Mas infelizmente ele não tinha coragem de admitir.

Pikachu's POV.

Eu estou procurando pelo Oshawott. Mas eu não encontrei em nenhum lugar. Será que... Não! Será que ele ama? E se ele me rejeitar? Espera! Encontrei um bilhete!

"Pikachu, me encontre na beira do mar".

De repente veio o Snivy andando em grandes passos pra assustar o Pika Choca. Digo Pikachu, é!

Snivy: Oi! Espera quem te mandou esse bilhete? (Curiosa, mas desconfiada)

Pikachu: Não sei...

Snivy: Hmmmm... Tem alguém que gosta de você... (lendo o bilhete)

Pikachu: Tchau!

Snivy: Tchau. Ò.Ó

Pikachu foi correndo mais rápido possível. Primeiramente passou pela floresta, depois... Enfim.

De repente encontrou o Oshawott chorando.

Pikachu: ...Oshawott? Por que... Está chorando?

Oshawott: Pikachu, você vai me odiar. Eu acho. (snif...) Eu... Amo você... (chorou mais ainda)

Pikachu ficou surpreso, chocado, mas ao mesmo tempo, feliz. Na verdade, emocionado.

De repente a Snivy aparece batendo palmas. Ela tava querendo alguma coisa...

Snivy: Hmpf, que besta. Pikachu! Você não devia amar o Oshawott. Ele é um idiota. Aliás, Oshawott, o Pikachu ama a MIM. Não VOCÊ!

Pikachu ficou confuso e chocado.

Pikachu: (pensamento) Então por isso ele agia estranho? A Snivy fazia o Oshawott se sentir mais mal? Pedindo pra se afastar de mim?

Pikachu: Snivy. NÃO vou ficar com você, aliás, você me dá nojo! Além disso, você fez uma pessoa mal!

Oshawott: Pikachu, não precisa me defender. Snivy, você tem razão, sei que não mereço o Pikachu, mas eu a amo! (disse com mais força)

Pikachu: Oshawott...

Snivy: Heh sabia que um dia ele me beijou? Dizendo que me amava mais do que ninguém?

Pikachu: (dando ataque) THUNDERSHOCK!

Logo em seguida a Snivy cai. E grita: "VOCÊ ME PAGA!", sai toda raivosa.

Pikachu: Oshawott, eu...

Oshawott: Não toca em mim! VOCÊ gosta da Snivy! Tenho certeza que me acha um...

Pikachu: Não é isso!

Oshawott: CALA A BOCA! (perdeu-se uma lágrima no ar e saiu correndo)

Pikachu se sente mal, pois ele tava dando uns passos para trás e não vê o mar, que parece bem profundo. E ele quase cai, mas segura um pedaço de rocha.

Oshawott ouve uns gritos de desespero atrás dele... Aí...

Oshawott: PIKACHU! (grita desesperado)

Ele vem correndo e segura na mão do Pikachu.

Pikachu: Oshawott?

Oshawott: Eu não queria dizer aquilo! Sinto muito! Perdoa-me... (saindo lágrimas quentes derramando no rosto do Pikachu)

Pikachu: Te perdôo. Só que você terá que me soltar. Pois você vai cair também. E não quero que você morra.

Oshawott: Olha... **EU TE AMO! **Eu sei que está confuso, mas eu o amo de verdade! Me ajude a te erguer... Faz isso pelo menos por mim, pelos nossos amigos... Pelo mundo...

Pikachu: Eu... Te amo... (Logo desmaia e cai no mar profundo que parece um buraco sem fim)

Oshawott: **PIKACHUUUUUUUUUUUU! **(grita desesperado e várias lágrimas se perdem no ar)

Oshawott: Vou fazer isso por ele. (Pulou no mar profundo)

Ele pulou num rio profundo e pula dentro da água. SPLASH! E cai numa água gelada. Logo o Oshawott vê Pikachu no fundo do mar.

Oshawott pega o braço do Pikachu e encontra um lugar rochoso e Oshawott resolve deixar logo o Pikachu ali deitado numa pedra.

_Alguns minutos depois..._

Pikachu acorda e vê um borrão azul em frente dele.

Pikachu: Estou no céu?

Oshawott: Não... Mas graças a Deus que você está vivo! (abraçando feliz)

Pikachu: Quero te dar uma coisa.

Oshawott: Que coisa?

E Pikachu deu um beijo na boca de Oshawott e depois parou.

Pikachu: (sussurrando) eu te amo.

Oshawott fica logo com o rosto quase vermelho. Não agüentou e retribuiu o beijo.

Oshawott: (sussurrando) Eu também.

E AÍ GALERA? GOSTARAM? É a minha primeira fic então não me matem, por favor! Outra coisa, eu escrevi essa fic e é tão raro ter Oshawott x Pikachu. (yaoi) Então dêem review que ficarei feliz pra caramba e talvez escreva mais fic's. Mas precisarei da avaliação de vocês!

Beijos! \o/


End file.
